The present application is related to an apparatus and method for simultaneously setting an actuator stroke and spring preload.
In order to define the range of a plunger in a mechanically manipulated actuator, the stroke (i.e. range of travel) of a plunger to be manipulated by the actuator must be set. In addition, and in order to define a threshold value at which the plunger of an actuator is to be manipulated, a force greater than a resistance force being applied to the plunger must be determined. This force or threshold value generally is greater than a mechanical biasing device providing the biasing force. Generally, a spring is utilized to provide this biasing force.
Accordingly, and in order to define the stroke and spring biasing force of an actuator or other device, the stroke is set and then the biasing force is provided to the device. In applications such as an assembly line process, where such a device is manufactured, the setting of the stroke and the preloading of the spring are performed separately during the manufacturing process. Additional manufacturing steps add to the overall cost of a produced item.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method for setting the stroke and spring preload, a bias of an actuating assembly for use in mechanical operations.
A method and apparatus for setting the stroke and spring preload of an actuating assembly, wherein the stroke and spring preload are set simultaneously, providing for a more accurate setting of the valve assembly while reducing the overall manufacturing time and cost for such an item.
An actuating stop assembly whereby the stroke and spring preload are set simultaneously. The assembly is configured for use in various solenoid assemblies.
An actuating stop assembly for improving the valve performance by reducing the variability in assembly.
The above-described and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, drawings, and appended claims.